


Драко Малфой и его желания

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Никто не знает, что у Драко Малфоя есть дети, помимо Скорпиуса. Он смотрит на них издали, не пытается общаться. Для них было бы вредным такое знакомство — им не стоит полагаться на него, не стоит доверять людям. Поэтому Драко не приближается. Но и не навещать не может. Может быть, потому что они красивы так, что глаз не оторвать. Может быть, потому что они — живое свидетельство его триумфа.Никто не знает, что у Гарри Поттера есть дети, помимо Джеймса, Альбуса и Луны. Даже сам Поттер.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	Драко Малфой и его желания

**Author's Note:**

> Cекс в драконьей форме

Война и школа окончились одновременно, и Драко наконец смог посмотреть на Поттера беспристрастно. Ни ненависть, ни соперничество больше не застилали глаза. И, как оказалось, посмотреть там было на что.  
Резкие суждения, взрывной темперамент, румянец во всю щеку, чувственные губы, дерзкие глаза в обрамлении черных ресниц, сильные плечи, подтянутые ягодицы — Драко не упустил ничего, даже рисунок черных волосков на тыльных сторонах загорелых узких ладоней. А оценив, решил, что хочет Поттера себе. Потому что, ну, во-первых, это ходячий секс. Во-вторых, это, похоже, и правда лучшее среди местной флоры и фауны. С учетом магического дара и успешного военного опыта, разумеется. Следовательно, желание заполучить Поттера было не просто блажью. Это была цель, достойная усилий.  
Окончив размышления, Драко не мог на заметить, что вокруг гремит музыка, что пристойно танцевать во всей этой нелепо расфуфыренной толпе, собравшейся по поводу годовщины победы, умеют только он и столетняя Августа Лонгботтом, что новый директор Хогвартса подкатывает яйца к Лавгуд — наверняка рассчитывает заполучить себе штатную единицу на место Хагрида, что уставший быть министерской мартышкой Поттер очарователен в расправе над очередным репортером, что висящая у него на шее полуголая рыжая Уизли слишком счастлива, что алкоголя на шведском столе непропорционально больше, чем закусок, и что до него, бывшего Пожирателя смерти никому нет никакого дела.  
Все это в совокупности было омерзительно, оскорбительно и провоцировало ревность, но Драко было не до того. У него появилась цель.  
Дождавшись, когда заткнется музыка, он, что называется, отряхнул пыль с социальных навыков. Миновал стайку караулящих Поттера девиц и отирающегося тут же министра с его свитой, и подошел к своему избраннику.  
— На два слова, Поттер.  
— Привет, — герой отошел от своей спутницы буквально на пару шагов, вид у него был неуверенный и неловкий.  
— Привет. Поужинаем как-нибудь вместе?  
— Давай. Можно завтра. В семь в «Метлах» тебя устроит?  
— У «Метел». Покажу тебе одно отличное заведение.  
— Договорились.  
— До встречи, — Драко был удивлен: все оказалось как-то слишком просто.  
Но после первого же свидания стало ясно, что просто не будет. Поттер бредил своей рыжей любовницей, собирался жениться следующим летом, а об однополом сексе, похоже, понятия не имел. Во всяком случае ни весьма откровенные взгляды, ни намек на более близкую связь не понял.  
Драко пришел к неутешительному выводу. Приятельские отношения с бывшим школьным врагом были нужны герою лишь для того, чтобы навсегда выкинуть его из головы. Привести в порядок эту страницу биографии и забыть о ней.  
Это было досадно. Малфой уже успел придумать отличное применение его рукам, губам и чувству неловкости. Они сидели в семейном ресторанчике, роскошный ассортимент которого был рассчитан на детей и в котором по вечерам было пусто, как на Венере.  
— Джинни здесь понравится, — сказал Поттер, распаковывая очередной десерт.  
Здесь это всегда сопровождалось шумными иллюзиями — от взрыва пушечного ядра до поющих фей.  
— Мне нравилось здесь, когда я был ребенком, — сказал Малфой. — Собираешься заводить детей, Гарри? К тебе можно обращаться по имени?  
— Мы об этом еще не говорили, но да, хотелось бы, — герой покраснел. — Да, конечно, по имени лучше всего. Поттером меня называют только в министерстве. И еще журналисты.  
Он скривился, а Драко сделал себе мысленную пометку: слабое место.  
— Как-нибудь еще увидимся? — спросил на прощание Поттер.  
— Конечно, Гарри, — Малфой улыбнулся, удерживая его руку и позволив себе еще один слишком откровенный взгляд, но герой так ничего и не понял. — В сентябре вернусь из Франции. Захватить тебе оттуда что-нибудь?  
Не то чтобы он собирался во Францию. Но, во-первых, было очень важно оставить за собой возможность назначать встречи. Во-вторых, ему требовалось время подумать.  
За следующие месяцы он не надумал ничего толкового. Раздобыть артефакт, отводящий глаза от носителя, труда не составило. Теперь можно было сказать: «Хочешь, я научу тебя, как избавиться от репортеров?» — и получить порцию геройского внимания.  
Но пресса оставалась единственным надежным источником сведений о Поттере, так что презентовать свою покупку Драко не торопился. К тому же для дорогого подарка от школьного приятеля нужен повод.  
Теоретически Малфой мог бы разыграть карту благодарности. Спасибо, дескать, за спасение из горящей Выручай-комнаты, поэтому я буду дарить тебе что ни попадя и ходить за тобой хвостом. Но он в принципе не собирался переводить их отношения в эту гнилую плоскость. Никакой благодарности Драко не чувствовал. В конце концов, у него тоже была сотня возможностей прикончить Поттера, которые он трудолюбиво упустил, а на каждый чих не наздравствуешься.  
Артефакт он подарил на свадьбу, куда был любезно приглашен женихом во время Хэллоуина. Малфой честно засиделся на Лазурном берегу до середины октября. Так что к Хэллоуину он как раз «недавно вернулся», весь такой загорелый, стильный и загадочный.  
— Что у тебя там, во Франции? — недовольно спросил Поттер.  
— Виноградники. Кстати, я привез тебе бутылку Шатонеф-дю-Пап сорокалетней выдержки, но потом подумал и выпил сам. А тебе вот, держи, это тамошний аналог шоколадных лягушек. — Малфой протянул ему коробку.  
— Не веришь, что я способен оценить дорогое вино? — прищурился Поттер.  
— Верю, что ты способен проглотить его, не изменившись в лице. Проклиная Прованс, снобов и кислятину. Но если тебе нужен повод напиться, у меня приличная коллекция. Можем хоть сейчас заключить пари. Наконец почувствую себя отмщенным за годы поражений в квиддич.  
— Ладно, наверное, ты прав, — Поттер засмеялся. — А на Новый год ты никуда не уезжаешь?  
— Не собирался, а что?  
— У меня свадьба в январе. Придешь?  
— Если пригласят. Но ты же, вроде бы, планировал летом?  
— Джинни хочет пораньше. Приходи.  
Конечно, он пришел — ему была нужна информация.  
— Мерлин Всеблагой! Ты польстился на Гарри Поттера! — Панси Паркинсон, бывшая школьная подружка Драко, а теперь — подружка невесты повисла у него на шее. — Прекрати на него так пялиться! Даже если он в своих очках ничего не видит, то ему расскажут!  
— Ну и отлично, — Панси всегда умела рассмешить его только им двоим понятными подначками, нюансами интонаций. — Должен же кто-то раскрыть ему глаза на то, как жизнь устроена. А я предпочту быть в этот момент подальше от его Экспелиармуса.  
— Бедняжка, как тебя угораздило? Ну почему именно Поттер?!  
— А ты видишь здесь кого-то поинтереснее?  
— Я вижу, но тебе не скажу! — она показала ему кончик языка; сидящий напротив маг перестал жевать. — Ты слишком опасный соперник. Я лишь имела в виду, что Поттер женится!  
— Я в курсе, Панс, у меня такое же приглашение, как у тебя, — он не поленился помахать перед ее носом белой карточкой.  
— Признаю, ты всегда умел держать лицо. Но мы можем уйти вместе прямо сейчас.  
— С чего вдруг? — он нахмурился. — Здесь затевается что-то опасное?  
— Да нет же, просто они целуются. Ты разве не ревнуешь?  
— Нет, — твердо ответил он.  
— Ты — и не ревнуешь, — она вцепилась маленькой сильной ладошкой в рукав его мантии, чтобы он не вздумал сбежать. — Ну-ка объясни, почему!  
— Потому что это неправильно — одушевлять препятствия.  
— О Мерлин! — Паркинсон прижала руку ко рту в скорбном жесте, но широкая и деятельная натура взяла верх, так что она, встав на цыпочки, схватила Драко за подбородок и бесцеремонно повернула его голову вправо. — Черноволосый в песочной мантии рядом с Чарли Уизли — драконолог Доминик Рациу. Ты отсюда не видишь, но я тебе скажу. При его шевелюре у него синие глаза и амулет на шее времен примерно Мерлина! Он большой человек в Румынии и в сто раз интереснее Поттера. Познакомить?  
— Я занят, Панс. И с чего вдруг такая благотворительность? Меня кто-то проклял, и ты решила меня пожалеть?  
— Я решила тебя пожалеть, потому что ты влюблен. Очнись, он женится. Ты не получишь его никогда.  
— Все женятся. Ты что, не веришь в жизнь после свадьбы? — отмахнулся Драко. — Кстати, пора и мне вручить ему подарок…  
Жених поднялся ему навстречу, но выходить из-за стола не стал. Теперь Малфой из-за тесноты был притерт к нему сбоку едва ли не вплотную.  
— Наденешь это, и тебя больше никогда не побеспокоят папарацци. Инструкция внутри, — Драко протянул небольшой футляр.  
— О! — лощеный и самоуверенный Поттер вцепился в подношение, как эльф в жилетку. — А вы с Паркинсон отлично смотритесь вместе.  
— Спорим, с тобой я еще лучше смотрюсь, — зло фыркнул Драко и, улыбаясь, помахал рукой фотографу.  
Все-таки целующиеся новобрачные его доконали.  
Через полтора года Поттер открывал юбилейный чемпионат по квиддичу — рассекал вдоль трибун на метле и говорил сентиментальные глупости. Он был на пике популярности, восторженный, открытый, заразительно счастливый. Малфою с его привелигированного места были отлично видны его молниеносные виражи, сияющие глаза и мокрая от пота челка. Некстати вспомнилось, каким надежным он был, когда вытаскивал Драко из Адского пламени, и как хорошо было сидеть с ним на одной метле. Хотя «хорошо» к той ситуации подходило меньше всего.  
Во время одного из пике Поттер заметил его и на обратном подъеме помахал рукой. Драко ослепительно улыбнулся и поаплодировал на случай, если операторы выведут его лицо на экран.  
Он нравился Поттеру. Делал дефицитным их общение. Держался с ним на равных, выдерживая паритет: демонстративно просиживая большую часть года на континенте — о победителе Волдеморта там слышали разве что краем уха (и победитель это знал), а у Малфоя имелись и власть, и собственность. Наконец, он не скрывал своего особого отношения к Поттеру и открыто любовался им — от чего окружающие впадали в ступор, а не имеющий понятия о сексуальном подтексте герой чувствовал себя польщенным. И на этом все.  
Все было плохо. Время шло, а ситуация не двигалась с мертвой точки.  
Через три года Поттер был все таким же влюбленным идиотом, вдобавок — счастливым отцом и считал Драко своим другом. Хотя за все это время они пересекались всего семь раз.  
О том, что Малфой «друг», он узнал от Паркинсон — и выругался.  
— Ну давай, рассказывай, что там с твоей любовью? — она сложила руки на коленке и заблестела лисьими глазами.  
— Не знаю, Панс, — пожаловался он, — я постоянно о нем думаю. И ничего не могу придумать.  
— Придумать что?  
— Что-то, после чего мы будем вместе.  
— Я начинаю тебя бояться, — сказала Паркинсон.  
Через четыре года Драко по-прежнему твердо знал, что заполучит Поттера. В этом не было фанатизма или слепой веры. Он знал это так же, как домовые эльфы знали, сколько дрожжей класть в пирог, чтобы тесто было пышным. Это знание относилось, так сказать, к механике процесса. Но Панси была уверена, что он помешался, и норовила его как-нибудь «спасти».  
— Ну хочешь, я договорюсь, чтобы тебя взяли работать в Аврорат?  
Драко вздрогнул.  
— Зачем?  
— Сможешь постоянно сталкиваться с ним на службе, пока жена не видит.  
— Не вздумай.  
— По-моему, романтично, — она повела в воздухе изящными пальчиками. — Ты выносишь его из логова обортней, и он умирает у тебя на руках…  
— Будь я некрофилом, было бы чудесно, — согласился Драко.  
— Боюсь, это твой единственный шанс. В живом виде он тебе не дастся.  
Слышать это от Панс было бы мучительно, если бы Драко не знал, что прав он, а не она.  
— Я все равно выиграю. Просто я еще не придумал, как.  
— Ты считаешь, что жизнь — это шахматы?  
— Я считаю, что жизнь — это шоколадный торт.  
— Ты же не любишь шоколад? — прищурилась Панси.  
— Люблю, но платонически, — он развеселился. — В детстве я его переел.  
Давным-давно, когда стены обеденной залы мэнора были малиновыми, а в прическе у Нарциссы не было ни одного седого волоса, она сказала ему примерно то же, что говорят все матери:  
— Держи спину ровно, милый, и на тараторь. За столом принято вести учтивые беседы. Убери локти со стола. Тогда я распоряжусь, чтобы на десерт был твой любимый торт.  
Это был первый раз, когда пятилетнего Драко пустили за общий стол. Сидеть, выпрямив спину, было мучительно. Он был слабым и хилым ребенком, и демонстрировать полчаса пристойную осанку для него было невыполнимым физическим упражнением.  
— Что значит, ты «не можешь»? — удивилась мать. — Не выдумывай, все могут. Я, отец, все твои предки на портретах. И ты сможешь. Разве что не сегодня, а на днях. Если будешь стараться, получишь половину порции.  
Семейный врач показал ему упражнения для укрепления спины, которые он выполнял, насколько хватало терпения. И все равно он сутулился над столом больше недели. В том возрасте казалось, что это целая жизнь.  
Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям.  
Дальше было знакомство с «бабушкой Мирабель». Мерзкая злобная карга вызывала у него смесь ужаса и отвращения, потому что жевала табак и им же и воняла.  
— Будешь учтив с ней — получишь на день рождения, что захочешь, — пообещал ему отец.  
— Совсем-совсем что захочу? — не поверил 12-летний Драко.  
Лорд Малфой только пожал плечами:  
— Ты, вроде, хотел пиратскую шхуну, но если передумаешь, нет проблем.  
На сей раз его задача была несложной, но требовала терпения и упорства. Драко не мог поверить, что выслушивание бредней дурацкой старухи и похвала невкусному печенью могут приблизить его к невероятной мечте. Но на день рождения он действительно бороздил залив на своем личном корабле, командовал экипажем из Крэбба, Забини и Гойла и обстрелял холостыми маггловский берег.  
Он встретил закат в море и был абсолютно счастлив.  
Примерно тогда же, обсудив с деканом его годовые успехи, отец сказал:  
— Ты должен стать лучшим учеником школы.  
— Но зачем? — спросил Драко.  
— Поверь мне, это важно. Взамен получишь завещание без условий.  
— А в дедушкином завещании были условия? — Драко не мог не спросить.  
— Нет. Он очень хотел, чтобы я взял в жены не Нарси, а другую женщину, так что если бы там было хоть одно условие, это была бы катастрофа.  
Драко представил на месте мамы постороннюю тетю и проникся. Поначалу именно это мотивировало его максимально — то, что его отец добился своего, сделал хозяйкой мэнора маму. Самую прекрасную и добрую женщину во вселенной, без которой имение было бы не счастливым райским уголком, а помпезным куском истории — в который и превратилось после ее скоропостижной смерти. Тогда быть как отец значило для Драко все.  
Но все его мечты и устремления разбивались об объективную реальность в лице Гермионы Грейнджер. Эта выдра зубрила все подряд, находя в этом свое простое безродное счастье. Драко не был глуп и прилагал все усилия. Его результаты были лучшими на факультете. Его результаты были лучше, чем у Когтеврана. Он был в шаге от своей цели. Но обойти Грейнджер было невозможно. Пока он играл в квиддич, читал Лавлейса, скучал по своей лошадке Зефирке, писал письма матери и дарил цветы Панси за теплицами в надежде на поцелуй — она зубрила. Пока он боялся авроров, боялся заговорщиков, писал отцу письма в Азкабан, трахал Забини в ванной комнате для старост и думал, как убить Дамблдора, — она зубрила. Она училась лучше него на первом курсе, на втором, на третьем, на четвертом, на пятом, на шестом — и с каждым годом разрыв только увеличивался.  
Но Драко не отступался, не ослаблял усилий, не пересматривал приоритеты и не впадал в депрессию. Ему было не до того. С каждым годом он все лучше понимал цену свободы — возможность делать, что захочет, получив наследство. Жить, с кем хочется, спать, с кем хочется. Не дробить или дробить капитал, позволив себе больше одного ребенка. Идти или не идти в политику. Самому выбирать сторону. Не совершать регулярно предписанных действий. Не выдавливать из себя улыбку перед неприятными людьми. Никому не служить.  
Поэтому он просто вцепился зубами в призрачную возможность и тянул из последних сил. На седьмом курсе Грейнджер не появилась. Он выиграл.  
— К сожалению, с твоей учебой все не так просто, — сказал наведавшийся в школу в конце сентября отец.  
У Драко вытянулось лицо.  
— Нет-нет, насчет наследства не беспокойся, все отходит только тебе и безо всяких условий, — Люциус протянул ему свиток дорогого пергамента, в котором было всего одно предложение. — Но тебе как самому молодому члену Круга нужно соответствовать этой чести, оказанной тебе по сути авансом. Тебе придется учиться не только школьным дисциплинам. И не только у Кэрроу. Занятия окклюменцией, которые ты начал с Бэллой, ты негласно продолжишь с Северусом в свободное от уроков время. И на сей раз я буду ждать результатов.  
— А это ничего, что мне еще семнадцать? — разозлился он. — И что я не Мерлин?  
— Сын, я помню, что это темная магия высшего порядка, но это наша стезя, а у тебя отличные способности. Сосредоточься на этом. Научишься — выживешь.  
Теперь живой и здоровый Драко Малфой выслушивал причитания Паркинсон за обедом едва ли не каждый день своего пребывания в Англии. И не мог понять: да что не так с этой женщиной?  
— Ты встречаешься с Хью Дэвисом, это прогресс! — она вплыла в давно уже не малиновую столовую, помахивая «Придирой».  
— По сравнению с чем прогресс? С Голдштейном? Не думаю.  
— Ты встречался с Голдштейном? С Тони?!  
— Лет пять.  
— А мне говорил, что ты занят для отношений! Я думала, ты ни с кем не встречаешься.  
— Когда это я тебе такое говорил?  
— На свадьбе твоего Поттера. Я предложила познакомить тебя с Доми, а ты сказал, что ты занят.  
Драко потер подбородок, вспоминая.  
— Ну что ты выдумываешь, Панс? Я был занят наблюдением, как он реагирует на разные подарки.  
Он поморщился: в наибольший восторг тогда героя привел страховидный, связанный тещей свитер, и это было так трогательно, что хотелось убиться об стену.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Я тебя неверно поняла. Так выходит, у тебя все в порядке?  
Драко отошел к окну и уставился на сад. Настроение стремительно портилось.  
— Если под «в порядке» ты подразумеваешь, что я все еще не импотент и до меня хоть кому-то есть дело, то да, все просто великолепно. Лучше не бывает.  
— Тони не «хоть кто-то». Я чуть не переспала с ним в прошлом году после министерского бала, и теперь я знаю, кто в этом виноват!  
— В том, что «чуть» или что «не переспала»?  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, мерзавец! Ты загреб себе всех смазливых мужиков и выносишь мне мозг своим Поттером! Кстати, вот он, — она швырнула перед ним на подоконник свернутую газету. — Вернулся с семьей из Египта.  
— Это все неважно.  
— И, заметь, он все еще не отлипает от жены.  
— Это тоже неважно.  
— Ну да, конечно. Важна только твоя стратегия. Как она, кстати, есть подвижки?  
— Есть, но… Я как будто нашел в сплошной стене дверь, но у меня не хватает сил ее открыть. И я не знаю, хватит ли когда-нибудь.  
За прошедшие годы Драко понял о Поттере главное: больше всего на свете он любил летать. Не жену, не детей, не друзей, не славу, не Орден, не чувство своей правоты, а нелепое болтание в воздухе. В этом Малфой его понимал, потому что сам был точно таким же. И дело было не в спортивном азарте. И не в шлейфе восторженных детских воспоминаний, которые были у Драко. Его заводил полный контроль и податливость стихии. Полет давал ощущение всемогущества.  
Это было даже не призвание, это была часть его. И это был тот крючок, за который можно было тянуть. А главным препятствием на пути к его цели было то, что Поттер был гетеросексуален, как индюк. Остальные проблемы — любовь к жене, долг, мораль, репутация — которых тоже хватало за глаза, были в принципе преодолимы. Эта — нет.  
Малфой чувствовал: решение крылось где-то здесь, но в упор его не видел.  
Поэтому он, как обычно, поддерживал себя в хорошей форме, обкатывал последнюю модель метлы, практиковался в зельеварении, осваивал высшую магию, благо семейная библиотека позволяла, приумножал финансы, исследовал границы своей и чужой сексуальности, старался всегда выглядеть, как перед съемкой на обложку «Ведомополитена», и ждал. Благодаря завещанию отца, у него не возникало соблазна на все забить. Поступи он так в школе, хрен бы он стал лучшим после ухода Грейнджер.  
В один из бесконечной череды дней он добрался до «Теории магии» Уоффлинга (конечно, полной версии, а не той, с которой все началось на первом курсе) — и взял полистать. Не отличаясь глубиной, она охватывала все возможные аспекты волшебства. Это помогло бы упорядочить то, что Драко успел изучить после Хогвартса. Кроме того, старик обладал блестящим слогом. Так что книга перекочевала не в кабинет или в лабораторию, а в беседку — для приятного послеобеденного чтения.  
В остроумных, чуть старомодных выражениях Уоффлинг утверждал общеизвестное: анимагическая форма повторяет форму патронуса и ни в коей мере не взаимодействует с желаниями мага, являясь лишь объективным отражением его внутренней сущности. Малфой, думавший в это время о Поттере — просто потому что он всегда о нем думал — подумал, что в отношении Поттера это неверно. Патронус не зависит от личного желания? Олень Поттера был таким же, как его нелепые очки — он таскал их назло прогрессу, потому что они делали его похожим на отца. Пресловутое парнокопытное не имело ничего общего с характером Гарри, далеким от стремления к какой-либо внешней красивости — а, за вычетом ее, олень был всего лишь очень рогатой коровой.  
Малфой знал по опыту, что пафоса, величия и напыщенности в Поттере не набралось бы и на один процент от его реальной силы, отмороженной готовности идти до конца. Его скромная завораживающая красота была побочным эффектом его непревзойденной функциональности. Отражением сути Потера, скорее, был бы какой-нибудь зверь вроде нунду. Что бы ни сидело в нем, оно было быстрее оленя, гораздо опаснее его бутафорских рогов.  
Драко перечитал абзац в книге и понял — вот оно.  
Впрочем, прежде чем суетиться и впадать в эйфорию, он попытался проверить свою догадку самым простым способом. Нашел стариков, хорошо знавших Джеймса Поттера, вспомнил правила этикета, отточенные еще на бабушке Мирабель, поел невкусного печенья. Из их рассказов сложилось то, что он и так знал.  
Единственный ребенок в богатой семье — долгожданный, поздний, избалованный. Хохмач-потешник, любящий переключать на себя толпу. Сильный маг, сильный человек. Прекраснодушный интеллектуал, легко загорающийся идейками, но неспособный к грязной, некрасивой схватке, въедливому анализу, кропотливому труду ради того, чтобы их отстаивать. Он верил в дружбу, но не умел выбирать друзей, любил людей, но не хотел в них разбираться.  
Он попал на Гриффиндор, потому что считал храбрость формой выпендрежа. Жадный до аплодисментов, он ничего не умел делать ни скрытно — как слизеринцы, ни долго — как хаффлпафцы, ни поэтапно — как когтевранцы. Ловцом он стал, чтобы быть в центре восхищенного внимания. В Орден вступил, чтобы быть на стороне Добра. Формальное следование идеалу, подкрепленное массовым одобрением, вело его по жизни, как морковка — осла.  
Красиво жил, красиво умер. Утянул доверившуюся ему женщину в могилу, а лучшего друга — в тюрьму. Типичный олень.  
По мнению Малфоя, его Поттер куда больше походил на Северуса Снейпа, чем на Джеймса. «Может, отсюда у патронуса рога?» — злорадно похихикал он. Потом подумал: «Может, Поттер и на рыжей женился, чтобы походить на отца?» — и наконец позволил себе безобразно напиться.  
После того как Малфой переварил все печеньки, в его жизни стало как-то слишком много событий. Он забросил бдения над котлами и квиддичные тренировки, торопливо разорвал отношения с любовниками и перестал просматривать бухгалтерию — как все будущие банкроты, отговариваясь, что сделает это когда-нибудь попозже.  
«Мерлин, вот так и становятся фанатиками!» — подумал он, но тут же рассмеялся: Малфои не бывают фанатиками. Малфои — прежде всего Малфои. Так что для упражнений по укреплению мышц спины, топеройкового супа и посещения модных лавок в его графике все еще оставалось место.  
Он объездил несколько континентов, собирая местные рецепты анимагических зелий и посещая заповедники. Он нанял двух мастеров зельеварения — в Канаде и США, — попутно арендовав их лаборатории. Они были далеко не лучшими в мире, но, как оказалось, языковой барьер не позволял объяснять европейцам нюансы, а рисковать он не мог.  
В процессе всей этой возни он даже познакомился с Домиником Рациу, который оказался цыганским аналогом Грюма — еще не окончательно контуженного, но уже пугающего своей паранойей и снаряжением. Малфой лишний раз подивился вкусам Паркинсон. Сам он побоялся бы прикоснуться к этому красавцу, будь тот даже связан, обездвижен и под империо. Но Панси была из тех, кто легкомысленно прыгает в пасть нунду ради состояния, карьеры или красивого шарфика — а потом выходит оттуда вся обслюнявленная и с гостинцами. Впрочем, не ему было осуждать. Когда на его руке появилась метка и на собственном факультете он стал кем-то вроде василиска, только она могла мимоходом пнуть его со словами: «Наколдуй мне блеск на чулки! Вот такой же, как у тебя на волосах!» За одно это он мог бы простить ей все.  
Впрочем, расстались они с «Доми» очень тепло: Рациу не хотел посадить Малфоя, Малфой не хотел запустить механизм по отставке Рациу с дальнейшим принудительным помещением в дурдом. В их случае это была почти любовь.  
Через восемь месяцев общие принципы были сформулированы, первые эффективные зелья готовы. Но Драко понимал, что с Поттером ему нужно получить очень конкретный результат всего с одной попытки. Поэтому ему были нужны подопытные. Много подопытных. И много практики. Так Драко Малфой исчез, а вместо него появился профессор Спунген, преподаватель Салемского института...  
На сей раз Поттер прислал сову первым. Почти сразу после трансграничной аппарации Малфой получил его записку.  
«Мы можем поговорить?»  
«Завтра в три там же?» — Малфой наивно надеялся выспаться перед встречей.  
«Да».  
«Там же» означало фонтан в Рассел-сквере. Не то чтобы Драко был любителем маггловских местечек, но ему однажды стало интересно, скучал ли Поттер по немагическому Лондону. Оказалось, скучал.  
Пустынный, умиротворяющий сквер оказался неподходящим. На повзрослевшего и заматеревшего Поттера хотелось смотреть в упор, а не сидя сбоку на скамейке. Стоять и пялиться тоже был не вариант — очень хотелось сесть.  
Драко повел головой, дернул уголком рта:  
— Не здесь.  
— Пошли за дерево, — сразу отреагировал Поттер, — аппарируем.  
Поттер взял его за предплечья и огляделся. На них никто не смотрел. Немногочисленные гуляющие устремляли взгляды туда, где ничто не нарушало драгоценную иллюзию их одиночества.  
Драко позволил вовлечь себя в перенос, его мало интересовал конечный пункт — какая-то едальня. Они сели за стол.  
Его вело, ноги были ватными.  
— Говорят, ты что-то там открыл и где-то там преподаешь? — сказал Поттер.  
— Говорят, ты хороший аврор, — ответил он в тон. — Злоупотребляешь служебным положением или под меня копают?  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Если ты практикуешь анимагию, тебе стоит зарегистрироваться в министерстве.  
— Я больше не гражданин магической Британии.  
— А как же...?  
— Имение переписано на моего наследника. Я женат, у меня есть сын.  
— И на ком ты женат?  
— На Асти Гринграсс. Ты, может быть, помнишь ее по школе.  
Поттер перевел взгляд на разделявший их стол.  
— Неправильно, — сказал Драко.  
— Что неправильно?  
— Все, что ты сейчас подумал, неправильно.  
Поттер уставился ему в глаза со смесью горечи и отчуждения. Это было лестно. Драко бы порадовался, если бы не чувствовал, что у него кончается воздух из-за болезненного поттеровского прищура.  
— Я не скрываюсь. Не ухожу от ответственности. Свадебной церемонии не было. Я не люблю жену, у нас деловые отношения. Все, что я делаю, легально. Я не афиширую исследования, потому что жду более надежных результатов, потом собираюсь патентовать. Пока результаты не очень. Скоро я вернусь в Англию навсегда. Что я пропустил? — он пялился на Поттера с обожанием, преданностью и пониманием неуместности и того и другого.  
Поттер считывал его открытость, его беспокойство, его симпатию и не понимал нихрена.  
— Гарри Спунген? — сказал он, пристально глядя в глаза.  
— Что, Гарри Поттер? — Малфоя снова повело, развезло, как пьяную девку.  
Он почувствовал укол паники: сейчас до Поттера наконец дойдет, не может не дойти, слишком многие смотрели на него так после победы. Это было бы очень невовремя, когда он так близок к цели, и очень смущающе... А потом он понял, что героя настораживает его анонимность, и еле сдержал смех.  
— Эсме, директор Салема, знает, кто я на самом деле и чем занимаюсь. Поговори с ней. Хочешь, познакомлю вас на выходных? У нее такой террариум и оранжерея с бабочками, что ты сдохнешь от восхищения. Я сам чуть не сдох.  
Поттер нахмурился, склонив голову набок, — «не уходи от темы».  
— Спунген это не новая личность, скорее, творческий псевдоним. Стараюсь избегать спекуляций на тему моего прошлого, — он насмешливо улыбнулся, закрывая тему. — Могу повторить тебе все под веритасерумом, если хочешь. Особенно насчет бабочек.  
Поттер помолчал, обдумывая его слова. Доверия в его взгляде прибавилось, но он все еще оставался мрачным.  
— Когда ты сказал «неправильно», у меня в голове крутилась фраза «Я думал, мы друзья», — наконец сказал он. — А я, оказывается, ничего о тебе не знаю.  
— Прости, Поттер, но как друг ты никчемен. От тебя ни блата, ни протекции, одно беспокойство, так что не думаю, что мы друзья, — отшутился Малфой.  
И с ужасом заметил на лице героя работу мысли.  
— Кроме шуток, ты считаешь, что как твой друг я бесполезен? — Поттер явно только сейчас обнаружил, что за все время их встреч не особо развлекал Малфоя и ничего ему не дарил.  
— Да что же за день такой, — вздохнул Драко. — Ты хуже Панси. Можно подумать, я не знаю, что у тебя дети, работа, рутина, начальник идиот и нет лишней минуты на таких, как я. Успокойся, мне абсолютно все равно, полезен ты или бесполезен.  
— При чем тут Паркинсон? — нахмурился Поттер.  
— У нее уникальный талант безнаказанно выносить мне мозг.  
— Ты ее любишь?  
— Конечно! — изумился Малфой. — Ее все любят! Все, кого она удостаивает вниманием.  
Уточнение было не лишним, учитывая выражение лица героя.  
— Не понимаю этого, — наконец осторожно сказал он. — Мне, например, она не кажется красивой...  
— Ах, это как с твоей полезностью! Поверь, нет никакой разницы, красив ты или не красив, если ты Панси Паркинсон.  
И тут герой снова зашел с козырей:  
— Почему вы не вместе?  
Перед Драко встала очередная задачка, как не солгать. С Панс их разделяла исключительно его ориентации и то, что она достала его своими рецептами «Как забыть героя» и «Как добыть героя». Он улыбнулся, этот аспект беседы его искренне развлекал:  
— Мы слишком многое друг о друге знаем.  
— Это плохо?  
— В нашем случае да. Ну как, Гарри, я развеял твои опасения?  
— Да, — герой поднялся, протянул руку, книззловы маггловские манеры…  
Малфой вздохнул. Поттер явно опять успел себе чего-то навоображать. А врать Поттеру — это было все равно, что врать себе.  
— Я не люблю Паркинсон. То есть люблю, но не в том смысле, который ты вкладываешь в это слово; мы совсем по-разному понимаем любовь, дружбу, семью, так что просто не бери в голову, — выдав скороговорку, он первым разорвал рукопожатие.  
— Просто имей в виду, что когда ты о ней говоришь, у тебя лицо меняется, — засмеялся Поттер.  
— На такое? — Драко постарался изобразить скорбь, ужас и дергающийся глаз, последнее, кажется, не вышло.  
— Вовсе нет, — Поттер продолжал смеяться.  
И Драко отчетливо подумал, что никакой он ему, конечно, не друг. Друг — это Асти. Панс — любовь. Поттер — семья. И цель. «У тебя всегда должна быть цель, — говорил отец. — Она будет вести тебя, пока другие просто болтаются в жизненном киселе». Малфою нравилось думать, не опуская взгляд. Навыки окклюменции надежно защищали его тайны.  
Через несколько дней Поттер получил привязанное к самонаводящейся метле послание от Эсмеральды Виндвекс, что он польщена интересом победителя Волдеморта к ее оранжерее и почтет за честь его визит — на случай чего в письмо воткнута булавка-телепорт, которую можно активировать, трижды произнеся ее имя.

На земле еще не нашлось человека, который бы осмелился не вернуть Эсмеральде ее метлу — или умел бы ей пользоватья. Так что герой явился в Салем, как миленький. Но Драко был в это время в Канаде, а расспрашивать у Эсме подробности визита было неловко...  
Ошибка Уоффлинга проистекала не из того, что он был идиотом, а из того, что его окружали идиоты. После возни с сотнями студентов, абсолютно не способных материализовать свои желания, Малфой и сам бы недрогнувшей рукой написал в учебнике: «форма патронуса не зависит от воли волшебника». При испытаниях на этих тупицах эффективность его зелий была отвратительной. Но Малфой был преисполнен оптимизма. Уж если Поттер до этого без каких-либо зелий умел диктовать магии свои желания, значит, справится и на этот раз. Тупицы же и вовсе были счастливы. Вместо того, чтобы таскать месяц во рту лист мандрагоры, от них требовалось всего-то проглотить эликсир. А что вместо любимого животного получилось то, что получилось — да и ладно, они и на такой-то результат не сильно надеялись.  
Имидж бедного сироты не входил в планы Драко, поэтому два наименее ужасных зелья он запатентовал. Их эффективность не превышала десяти процентов, но у остальных-то вообще никакой не было. В газетах вышли новости о возвращении «молодого изобретателя», который пичкает американцев своими настойками, а соотечественников почему-то не пичкает, но, может, хоть сейчас наконец возьмется за ум. Драко прочел дифирамбы с большим удовлетворением. Все это как нельзя лучше согласовывалось с его планами.  
Поэтому когда на благотворительном вечере Драко, выцепив Поттера из толпы, спросил:  
— Хочешь, я научу тебя стать драконом? — тот ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что так и будет.  
Только вскинул ошеломленный взгляд:  
— А что взамен?  
Малфой ехидно наклонился к его уху:  
— Ваше высочество уже торгуется! Просто дай знать, когда выдастся свободный вечер.  
И он, помахав рукой Миллисенте Нотт, поспешил к ней, бросив героя на растерзание родных и близких.  
Уже следующим вечером они встретились в имении.  
— Думаешь, правда, получится?  
Драко совсем не нравилась напавшая на героя неуверенность.  
— У слабых магов не получается, у средних получается. Составляющих всего три: желание, зелье, заклинание, — он не стал уточнять, что под средними магами подразумевал, например, себя.  
— Так просто?  
— Да, так просто. Выбери, в какого дракона ты хочешь превратиться, представь, что летаешь в его облике, что его сила принадлежит тебе... Еще можешь представить, что я обгоню тебя в десяти случаях из десяти, но это уже не обязательно. Если с этой частью проблем не возникает, давай аппарировать в холмы. С равнины без привычки хрен взлетишь, знаешь ли.  
— Как это работает? — спросил Поттер, уже держа в руках свиток с заклинанием и запечатанный фиал.  
А ведь он мог бы, как в школьные времена, притащить с собой Грейнджер и сказать: «Объясни-ка процесс моему специалисту». Грейнджер первым делом спросила бы: «Где здесь элемент трасфигурации?», — а узнав, что его нет, сказала: «Так выходит, и патронус изменится». И Поттер так бы и остался оленем. Но Грейнджер, нянчившая двух детей, после восьми лет в компании с Молли, Флер и Джинни, слыла специалистом разве что в вязании и готовке, и Поттер ее не притащил. Малфой улыбнулся.  
— Как волшебство. Магия, Гарри, — это когда ты получаешь то, что хочешь, просто потому что хочешь.  
Дракон из Поттера получился черный. Гебридский. Это был прямо сюрприз-сюрприз. Малфой опасался, что он превратится в какую-нибудь дрянь. Но нет, как дракон Поттер был идеален. В меру изящный, в меру зловещий, завораживающий. При взгляде на него как-то сразу понималось, почему древние верили, что с восходом ночь не рассеивается, а превращается в дракона и залазит в свои пещеры отъедаться и дрыхнуть. Малфой быстро проглотил зелье, произнес заклинание и отдался трансформации. Даже если бы он был самым никчемным на свете магом, у него бы все равно получилось.  
В первые минуты им обоим было неловко — как было бы неловко всякому человеку, у которого вместо рук оказалась лишняя пара ног и крылья. Драко даже вспомнил времена, когда, еще не умея ходить, карапузом ползал по ковру — потому что быть на земле для дракона все равно, что ползать. Именно так, в режиме на четвереньках, Драко залез на вершину холма, помахал крыльями и перескочил, планируя, на соседний. Поттер последовал за ним. Через десяток таких прыжков до Драко как-то неожиданно дошло, что Поттер догоняет его не для того, чтобы научиться приземляться и не свернуть себе шею, а с несколько иной целью, притом весьма похотливого свойства.  
Он поверить не мог своему счастью, но у драконихи, в которую он превратился, имелось на этот счет свое мнение. Втопив ему в мозги сложный коктейль из вредности, азарта и страха, она взмыла в воздух и изо всех сил заработала крыльями.  
Из-под тронутых закатом облаков на фоне меняющегося ландшафта Малфой с тоской наблюдал, как Поттер преследует его, потому что в кои-то веки-то хочет трахнуть, а он ему почему-то не дает... Когда он в очередной раз оглянулся, черный дракон несколько раз перевернулся в воздухе. Малфой заложил резкий вираж и помчался к нему, лихорадочно соображая, сможет ли он мягко приземлить такую тушу. Но оказалось, что паршивец всего лишь радовался жизни. В ответ на попытку его облапать, Малфой показал, что драконы — это не только скорость, но еще и маневренность. Даже на небольшом расстроянии он оставался недосягаем, и дразнить Поттера стало гораздо веселее.  
А потом в его голове стало как-то слишком много солнца и ветра.  
Утомленный, он спланировал туда, где зеленые гребни холмов увенчивались каменными тиарами. Черный дракон приземлился рядом, коснулся крылом, обозначая контакт. После этого Малфою оставалось лишь проклинать драконью неуклюжесть и заторможенность. В то время как человек мог бы притянуть к себе Поттера и пройтись руками и языком по всем его эрогенным зонам, дракон мог только ждать. Так что он призывно выгнулся, оттопырил хвост и замер. Поттер медленно двинулся вокруг него. Это напоминало Драко какой-то БДСМ, словно он на коленях, возбужденный и обездвиженный, ждет, когда до него снизойдут. Впрочем, были и плюсы. Например, Малфой точно знал, что дракон, замерший позади него, замер там от потрясения, а не от сомнений.  
Поттер положил на него лапу и бережно провел по хвосту — погладил. Драко не знал, было ли это движение звериным или человеческим. Прихватил зубами в основание шеи — «мое». Медленно, чтобы не травмировать и не вспугнуть, надвинулся, наполз сверху. Сильнее прикусил шею, обозначая — «вот сейчас никаких капризов». Но Драко было не до капризов. Он понимал: сейчас произойдет самое важное не только в его жизни, но и в жизни этого мира — и внутренне дрожал от предвкушения. Все эти холмы, и ветра, и само солнце существовали только для того, чтобы дать жизнь драконам, способным осмыслить их бытие, связующим все воедино своей магией...  
Потакая человеческому любопытству, Драко повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на драконий секс, раз уж он в нем участвует. Выдвинувшийся из клоаки гемипенис, серое шипастое нечто — «Мерлин, на что я подписался!» — становился темно-багровым от приливающей крови. «Под цвет глаз, — подумал Малфой. — Что же так медленно! Ну можно, пожалуйста, уже…»  
Трахался дракон Поттер обстоятельно. Как будто делал это один раз, зато на всю жизнь. Не удовлетворившись ликующим вздохом Малфоя, он принялся причинять добро, как только мог. Терся об него головой, изворачиваясь длинной шеей. Пытался лизаться. Растопырил свои летучемышиные крылья шалашиком с видом «я установил здесь палатку и собираюсь поспать, а утром продолжу двигаться». Как человек Малфой плавился и умирал. Боялся пошевелить своей смертоносной тушей и надеялся, что сумел максимально убрать все свои гребни, шипы и колючки. Как дракон — лежал с видом «я понятия не имею, что нужно сзади этому придурку». Золотая дымка заката превращалась в пепел и оседала за горизонт. Малфой смотрел на нее и думал, что он добился своего, что любит и любим, и что в этом месте никогда не переведутся драконы...  
После захода солнца они вернулись на тот холм, с которого начинали, — там между камней они припрятали свои метлы и палочки. Поттер-дракон в последний раз ткнулся в него мордой и превратился в человека, а Малфой... Малфой понял всю мудрость выражения «не рой другому яму». Потому что, вместо того, чтобы помочь Поттеру найти метлу, сгладить шуткой неловкость и вернуть его в имение, он отскочил подальше, взмахнул крыльями и... улетел. Натурально утюхал в горы искать подходящее гнездо.  
Через две недели он сделал то, чего не мог бы предположить даже в кошмарном сне — снес яйцо. Как человек, он знал, что достаточно сбросить анимагическую форму, и их с Поттером связь останется без последствий. Как дракон он такую возможность даже не рассматривал.  
Когда на третью неделю отсутствия он появился в мэноре заросший, исхудавший и с тяжелым свертком под мышкой, рыдали все.  
— Прекратить, — сказал он хрипло. — Меня не будет еще несколько месяцев, тогда и поплачете.  
Как оказалось, дракон внутри Малфоя не считал безопасным держать яйцо в имении. Яйцо полагалось высиживать в горах, где хороший обзор, куда не могут внезапно заявиться авроры, нюхлеры, Темные лорды, эльфы, воры, дети или Панси с воплем: «Какой огромный обсидиан! А ты ничего не подарил мне на День великого шабаша! Не говори, что ты забыл!»  
Спорить с «драконьей мамашей» было бесполезно. Хорошо хоть, она достаточно ценила Малфоя как боевого мага, чтобы не требовать от него оставаться в драконьем облике постоянно. Он перетащил в пещеру книги, одеяла и еду, предупредив эльфов, что уничтожит каждого, кто туда сунется. Если бы Драко нужно было убить Альбуса Дамблдора сейчас — он бы испепелил его не задумываясь. Это надо же было додуматься воровать у прикованных драконов яйца ради школьного соревнования!  
Озирая с вершины холма окрестности, Малфой постиг, что драконы, хоть и убиваемы, в сущности бессмертны. Поэтому их ум ленив, нрав равнодушен и снисходителен, а ценности безоговорочны. Для них человеческая жизнь быстротечна и мелочна — клоунские трюки вместо магии, социальные условности вместо силы, флирт вместо любви. Внутренний дракон не возражал против человека Поттера, но и не восхищался им. С его точки зрения, красота была подобна кругам на воде, а победа над Волдемортом — чем-то вроде бабочки-однодневки.  
На место побежденного скоро придет новый властитель, который будет убивать людей пачками, пока они в итоге не убьют его. Но какой в этом смысл, если люди растут как трава, которая будет покрывать эти холмы, пока сюда не придет ледник. Тогда драконы снимутся с места и улетят на континент. Кому-то из них понравится жить среди льдов, и они останутся, но Малфою — вряд ли. Он слишком любит зеленый цвет.  
— Куда ты пропал после нашей встречи? — спросил его Поттер через четыре месяца.  
— По делам. Был вдали от цивилизации.  
— Так все нормально?  
— Конечно, Гарри, все нормально.  
Поттер героически посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Прости, как-то не ожидал у себя таких наклонностей. Ты не очень сердишься?  
На упоминании наклонностей Драко поперхнулся мартини.  
— А что, было похоже, что я очень сержусь? — выдавил он.  
— Нет, просто странно. Я понимал все, что происходит, мог контролировать себя, но…  
— А, так это ты очень сердишься! — сказал Малфой и попытался аккуратно отфыркать мешающий дышать алкоголь.  
Герой покраснел.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда постучи... меня.. по спине.  
— Что?  
— Постучи меня по спине, я подавился из-за тебя, мудак!  
Поттер тяжело приложил его ладонью между лопаток. Попавшая не в то горло жидкость никуда не делась, но Малфою вдруг стало очень хорошо. Он даже был бы готов умереть вот так, но Поттер, спохватившись, отошел на шаг и наложил заклинание из числа аврорских, по оказанию первой помощи.  
— Пардон, — сказал Драко, переводя дух, и подхватил с блюда две шпажки с закусками. — Спасибо. Я прямо чувствую, как ко мне возвращается нормальный цвет лица.  
— Завтра это будет в газетах, — сказал Поттер.  
— Плевать. Ты что-то говорил про драконов, — напомнил Малфой, жизнерадостно жуя.  
Ему все нравилось: прекрасный зал, прекрасная музыка, прекрасный банкет...  
— Не здесь. Выйдем на балкон?  
— Ага, — по пути Малфой прихватил еще бокал.  
На балконе было холодно и мокро, пронзительно пахло снегом.  
—Тогда… когда мы летали... я все понимал, но я поступил не так, как повел бы себя человеком. И я боялся, что, возможно, и ты тоже. Как вообще такое возможно?  
— Что тебя удивляет? Когда сталкиваются два интеллекта, обычно побеждает более сильный.  
Поттер помрачнел, восприняв это как насмешку, хотя Малфой ничего такого не имел в виду.  
— Но для тебя это нормально?  
— Да.  
— Ты…?  
— Да.  
— Это глупо, но я должен спросить. Когда ты в первый раз позвал меня поужинать, это был подкат?  
— Да.  
Лицо Поттера стало озадаченным.  
— Почему ты тогда повел меня не в шикарный ресторан, а в детское кафе в стиле страшных сказок?  
— Потому что ты не Уизлетта, а я не идиот.  
С каждой репликой Поттер становился все более злым, а Малфой — все более грустным. «Зачем ты здесь? Смотри, какие крупные звезды», — шептал ему дракон.  
— Я действительно совсем тебя не знаю, — сказал Поттер.  
«Полетели», — шептал дракон.  
— Наверное, потратил много времени и сил, чтобы узнать, но не знаешь? — спросил Малфой.  
Поттер промолчал.  
— Нет. Тогда в чем проблема?  
— Да нет никакой проблемы. Просто мне говорили про тебя, я не верил. Я дурак.  
— Благодаря тому, что ты им не верил, ты, в отличие от них, умеешь превращаться в дракона. Ну и кто после этого дурак?  
— Может быть, мне это и не нужно, — сказал Поттер.  
— А, извини, тогда, действительно, дурак. — Малфой хлопнул его по плечу и аппарировал в горы.  
Оборачиваться 10-метровой махиной возле министерского особняка было чревато массовой истерией.  
Дракон летал и думал, что Гольфстрим замедляется, что он хотел бы увидеть полярное сияние, и что человек Поттер его достал. А какой был хороший дракон...  
«Мы не договорили», — написал Поттер следующим вечером.  
«Приходи, договорим».  
— Я наговорил тебе лишнего. Я был неправ. Мы полетаем еще?  
У Малфоя был только один возможный ответ на этот вопрос:  
— Хоть сейчас.  
Человеком Малфой был цепким, рассчетливым и хладнокровным, но драконихе на это было плевать. После того как Драко, стоя на пронизывающем ветру, объяснил, что больше никакое зелье не нужно (да и вообще ничего не нужно, потому что это обычная анимагия, и продемонстрировал превращение), дракониха подпрыгнула, взяла разгон и ракетой понеслась вверх. Сначала хотелось оставить землю позади, потом — остаться в одиночестве. Потом воздух стал слишком холодным и разреженным, и Малфой думал, что он сейчас, чего доброго, потеряет сознание и разобьется в лепешку или переломает крылья, падая с такой высоты. Но забирался все выше. Черный дракон летел за ним, и Малфой все ждал, когда он струсит или замерзнет и отвяжется, но он все не отставал. Возможно, для дракона это была проверка способностей, но для человека это была истерика.  
Наконец, Малфой остро почувствовал, что противостояние уже идет не между ним и Поттером, что остались только он и природа или, если еще точнее, он и смерть. Он сделал еще несколько взмахов просто назло всему, и выровнялся. Перешел на планирующий полет, отдыхая. Черный дракон описал вокруг него несколько кругов и начал наползать тенью сверху, словно хотел быть ближе или защищал от невидимой опасности. Малфой посмотрел на него, кокетливо фыркнул и ускорился. Они влетели в тепло, играя и лавируя. И тут дракон его догнал.  
Идея спариваться в воздухе не могла прийти Малфою самостоятельно, но когда об него потерлись и куснули за шею, он подумал: «Почему бы и нет». Оттопырил хвост и стал заваливаться вправо. Черный дракон коротким рывком догнал его, насадил на свой шипастый член и выровнял. Они планировали, снижаясь, волнообразные движения почти не придавали ускорения, но у них была куча времени до земли…  
Потом все повторилось: гнездо, яйцо, слезы в имении. Разве что теперь у Драко уже был один спиногрыз-помощник, опыт, нахоженное ущелье и стратегический запас в виде бесхозного стада овец.  
Потом была очередная встреча с Поттером в имении.  
— Тебе обязательно каждый раз пропадать на полгода после того как мы общаемся? — спросил он.  
— На четыре месяца.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет на четыре месяца.  
Малфой вздохнул:  
— Если ты хочешь чаще общаться, то так и скажи. Я готов.  
— Я хочу общаться. Но у меня семья и я люблю жену, так что это не должно повториться.  
— Если ты говоришь это мне как человеку, то я, по-моему, не даю повода. А если как дракону, то я тебя сейчас нахрен испепелю, — он вежливо засмеялся, но смех лишь оттенял серьезность сказанного.  
— У меня впечатление, что ты меня использовал, — сказал Поттер.  
— О, так мне, может, извиниться?  
Неизвестно, что почувствовал Поттер в его голосе, но только в следующую секунду он оказался на коленях.  
— Нокс, — сказал Малфой. — Если ты отколешь такое на публике, у нас обоих будут проблемы. А сейчас тебе пора уходить.  
— Никаких больше гостей, — распорядился он. — И никаких сов.  
— Даже Панси? — удивилась Астория.  
— Особенно Панси.  
После всего пережитого он чувствовал себя странно. Но у него был накатанный порядок существования: полеты, лаборатория, библиотека и модные лавки.  
— Дорогой, я не хочу загружать тебя домашними хлопотами, но эльфы жалуются на всполохи над мэнором. Ты бы не мог устранить этот нездоровый природный катаклизм? — сказала Асти через неделю.  
— Я этому природному катаклизму башку оторву. — Драко швырнул салфетку и вышел из-за стола.  
Дождавшись очередных сполохов над мэнором, он встал на подъездную дорожку, мысленно оплакав украшающие ее вазы, сменил форму и выпустил в небо огненную струю. Через пять минут он беседовал в библиотеке с чумазым Поттером.  
— Мы можем встречаться, но так, чтобы это оставалось в тайне?  
— А у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?  
— Не знаю.  
— Если честно, я все меньше хочу с тобой встречаться, — сказал Малфой. — И, пожалуйста, больше не устраивай фейерверки, они смешат мою жену.  
— Она знает?  
— Конечно.  
— И Паркинсон знает?  
— Хотел бы я знать то, чего не знает Паркинсон! Но пусть тебя это не волнует. И, знаешь, еще не поздно отступиться.  
Поттер помотал головой.  
— Хорошо, не переживай, будем встречаться, как сочтешь нужным. Или не будем. Ты, главное, не расстраивайся. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, — сказал Драко.  
Потому что Поттер, хоть периодически и нес чушь, смотрел на него правильным взглядом. Как в зеркало. Так же, как смотрел на него все эти годы Малфой...  
С Поттером было здорово летать и шататься по саду. Но вот есть в его присутствии все еще было чревато попаданием пищи не в то горло.  
— Получается, можно сконструировать анимагическую форму, идеальную для битвы. Чтобы была твердой, как алмаз, бесшумной, как сова, чтобы ракетами стреляла, как F-35…  
— Может, и можно, но никто не знает, как. Это противоречило бы тому, что уже известно об анимагии.  
— Но ты ведь превращаешься в несуществующий объект?  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Я спрашивал. Никто никогда не слышал о больших белых сероглазых драконах, похожих на гебридского.  
Малфой засмеялся.  
— Я тебе завидую. Ты очень умный, но у тебя ум особого рода. Ты понимаешь только то, что ты можешь принять. То, что не навредит твоим планам.  
Поттер поднялся.  
— Тебе не надоело водить меня за нос?  
— Выбирай выражения.  
— Ответь мне.  
— Белый, потому что альбинос. Я же не знал, в какого дракона ты превратишься. Думал, вдруг в китайского или перуанского. А я не то чтобы патриот, скорее…  
— Ксенофоб, — подсказал Поттер.  
— Не люблю гриффиндорские цвета, вот и подстраховался. Если анимагическая форма сохраняет увечья, повинуясь негативным ожиданиям мага, то их можно и надумать произвольно. Я надумал себе альбинизм, чтобы не пестреть, как курица. Разговор окончен. Я уважаю твой ум, и поэтому больше ничего не скажу.  
Поттер стоял перед ним, влюбленный и злой, не решаясь уйти, не желая подчиняться. Ему было непривычно общаться по чужим правилам. С невозможностью вытрясти правду. С вероятностью быть выставленным за дверь.  
Малфой с улыбкой наблюдал его внутреннюю борьбу. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда Поттер придет к нему и скажет: «Я так больше не могу». Драко ответит: «Извини, но в человеческом облике сверху буду я», — хотя им обоим будет уже без разницы.  
Потом Панси увидит их вместе и закатит Драко безобразный скандал, требуя проверки героя на магические воздействия. На шум спустится Асти и спросит: «Мерлин, как ты ее вообще выносишь?»  
Потом будут проверки, уговоры, отвороты, но с точки зрения их принадлежности друг другу все это будет уже не важно.

В завещании Малфоя — одно условие: если от него не будет вестей в течение пяти лет, ему следует установить на семейном кладбище надгробье с надписью «Он стал на дурную дорогу и пошел в драконы». Драко нравилась фраза. Он вычитал ее в сказках, еще учась в Хогвартсе. Когда-нибудь он подойдет к Поттеру и скажет:  
— Гарри, хочешь жить вечно?  
Но еще не сейчас.


End file.
